


Do not forget the promises you made

by elgilraen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Gabe is good alright, Basically gabe finds Jesse after he dies, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Probably it's just my take on characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgilraen/pseuds/elgilraen
Summary: "Oh, Mijo... It's alright, I'm here now. You're safe now."___The story of the son and father, the one where Gabriel not only wants to fuck Talon from inside but also found Jesse after Switzerland because he cares about his son.AKA JUST FAMILY FLUFF THIS FANDOM NEEDS.more tags to be added





	1. Chapter 1

The boots hit the dry ground of Mexico's desert, causing the hot, heavy air fill with dust and sand. The yelling, gunshots cut through the evening sir, not surprising anyone in the small town by the border of USA. Some curious glances from the windows onto the streets, before the curtains were pulled over, hiding them in safe place of their household. No one wished to get in the middle of the fight, for whatever the idiot was to cause the fight in the town controlled by Los Muertos.  
Said idiot was currently running through the streets, clutching to his cowboy hat and muttering curses under his breath. He was never a runner, and the hangover from night before did not help.  
Jesse McCree honestly had enough of running in his damn life. He stopped around the corner before waiting for the people chasing to catch up. 6 shots fired as soon as the heads popped out from behind the wall and they fell to the ground.  
The sudden dizziness hit him making him stumble and lean against the nearest wall. Another of the gangsters, bounty hunters or whoever the men were found him before he got his shit together. Two gun shots.  
Jesse watched another corpse fell to the ground staining the white sand of the desert with dark blood, that almost seemed black in the moonlight. A second later Jesse finally felt the pain from the wound on his shoulder, his metal hand reaching and pressing against it, blood qucikly staining this side of his shirt.  
Of fucking course they'd they'd get his shooting arm, as if his day wouldn't be shit already. The hydration, pain and exhaustion finally took better of him as he slowly went to the ground, still leaning by the wall beside him.  
His brown eyes closed, the shuddered breath leaving his chapped lips as he remembered yesterday's evening. The soft music filling the bar alongside the smell of alcohol and tobacco. Her hand wrapping around his wrist, purple nails digging into his skin as she sent him a weak smirk, as always trying to hide her worry for him. Not wanting to let him know that she liked his stupid, obnoxious behaviour.  
"Be careful out there, amigo. I don't want to hear news about you dying in some stupid gunfight any time soon." Sombra mumbled before leaving him to drown his worries in booze. Alone. As always.  
'Sorry, Som... Guess you gotta find 'nther drinkin' buddy...'  
The thought passed his mind, as he opened his eyes, trying to focus his blury vision on the gangsters that followed the gunshots. Multiple guns pointed at him made him feel... Kind of blank. He's been ready for this his whole life. There's no one who would mourn him, the people that once worried about him either were dead or didn't even heard from him since he run like a coward.  
And most of all... Finally he can meet his mom. And his dad. The scarred face, with the most mean frown that he has ever seen on the man, the one that softened to a genuine smile around him as he mumbled quietly 'mijo'.  
'Guess I'll be joining you tonight, boss.'

The guns raised slightly, the gangsters yelled something at him, before the dark smoke went in between them. Everyone felt deadly silent as with terror they watched the smoke take the form of the man wielding dual shotguns. Jesse felt his blood chill in the presence of the death himself. Even on the run the stories of Talon terrorist Reaper got to him. Something about the man was simply weirdly... Similar and Jesse knew that, but he tried to live in denial.  
However... Why was he here?  
Jesse watched as silently the wraith stood between him and the bounty hunters, making them raise their guns in now a bit shaky grips. But before even any of them got the guns to fire, the shotguns did it first. It took seconds for the group of men to fell as bloody mess due to close range of destructive shotguns.  
Jesse gulped watching the death turn to him slowly. "Well, I'll be damned. Does the reaper wants me dead so badly, that he is gonna do it himself?" He joked weakly, a strained chuckle leaving his lips as he watched the wraith with careful eyes.  
The man in front of him was freaking massive, the shotguns still in his clawed grip, the white mask staring back menacingly. There was no way of fighting back in the state Jesse was in. So hopelessly he watched as the man came closer, and closer before... Before dropping by Jesse's side and looking at the wound on his shoulder. He grabbed the metal wrist that was presses against the bleeding wound and pulled it back, before humming in disapproval.  
"What are you-"  
"Stop talking." Jesse froze at the evil growl coming from the mask. "You're a fucking reckless fool."  
Jesse felt his heart stop, and as Reaper seemed to be more focused on the wound for some reason, the cowboy gathered all the strength he had left and did one thing he found reasonable at the moment.  
The wraith gasped, and flinched back but it was already too late as it left Jesse with the white skull mask in his grip. The seconds passed as the both men stare at each other, one with fear, surprise and... Embarrassment, while Jesse...  
To his horror he felt the tears fill his eyes and before he was able to stop them they went down his cheeks.  
There wasn't anyone that cared for him. The one that did were either dead or simply stopped caring.  
So it seemed that a dead man was the only person that could save his ass. As he always did. Because after all what parents are for.  
Gabriel Reyes was dead. There was no mistake about it, as his once handsome, smiling face was now something right out of the horror movie. There was still resemblance but good portion of it was filled with grey-greenish patches of rotten skin, that fell of revealing bones beneath it. The wounds emitted that strange smokish thing that Jesse knew clearly was the effect of Moira's sick experiments. They were not the reason to explain why Gabriel was looking... Dead and yet alive. As far as Jesse knew that Moira's thing wasn't supposed to do that.  
"... Jesse, I-"  
Gabriel didn't need to say anything more. Jesse ignored the pain that shot through his arm as he moved, ignored Gabriel's growl to be careful and stay put, as he threw his arms around the others neck, sob leaving him, as even with this smoke covering his arms, even with this awful smell of rotten flesh and the Reaper armor - hugging his father still felt as good as always.  
"Dad... I thought... I thought I will never see you again..." Jesse sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to the other man like a damn child. He felt the other tense against him and slowly realization of what he did washed over him. But before the cowboy could retreat the arms wrapped around his trembling body, as Gabriel returned the hug with as much of strength as he always did, making Jesse breathless and his shoulder scream in pain - but it didn't matter now.  
All it mattered was the soothing voice of his mentor that surround him as the darkness slowly swallowed him.  
"Oh, Mijo... It's alright, I'm here now. You're safe now."  
He truly was, and as Jesse fell unconscious he wasn't worried. Gabriel is going to watch over him. As he always did.  
_________________________________________  
Gabriel sat on the old chair that protested under the weight suddenly thrown at it, groaning quietly as he hid his face... Or what remained of it, in his hands.  
The mixed feelings were eating him from the inside. There was that fear of Talon finding him in his safe place with Sombra, it's been always a fear of them realizing that they're not as loyal as they seem to be, the fear of watching his precious kids die because of his stupid, stupid decisions. There was a pain and exhaustion that seemed to follow him everywhere since fucking awful god-complex Swiss doctor brought him back, not even thinking from a second, what could happen if she tries the same technique she uses at everyone, if she uses it at the man who was experimented at since he joined the army.  
The feelings slowly faded as his eyes fixated on the boy (not boy anymore, is he) laying on the couch. The shirt off, as his shoulder has been wrapped tightly, thankfully the wound was nothing serious, nothing Gabriel couldn't patch up.  
His dear son.  
Gabriel's breath caught as the smile appeared on his face (what remained of it) as his chest felt with warmth for the first time in years. 'Dad'. He lost a right to be called that the moment he made Jesse leave, the moment Gabriel left him with no other life than running away from gangsters somewhere in North America, as the cowboy moves from place to place, avoiding police, special forces, bounty hunters and other dangers.  
He didn't deserve it, he didn't except it, and yet after an over 2 years Jesse still called him that. Even after seeing what monster he has became, he still called him this.  
His dear, dear son...  
The groan of the pain that came from the couch made him snap out of his thought as he quickly stood up, hurrying to Jesse.  
Gabriel hesitated in the last moment, realizing he hadn't his mask on, and wasn't sure how Jesse will react right after he woken up, but then Jesse's eyes opened and when he spotted Gabriel tears shined in his eyes followed by big grin.  
"So it wasn't a dream..."  
This boy is going to kill him one day- oh wait, he was dead.  
Gabriel felt his red eyes fill with tears as well as he reached out to Jesse's cheek.  
"My son... I'm so, so sorry."  
The words made Jesse frown with confusion. "For what? You found me. It's been... A little longer than I thought but you kept your promise in the end."  
Gabriel's eyes widened before he leaned down, pulling Jesse into a hug, being extra gentle, remembering the wound on the shoulder. He heard Jesse sniffle in his grasp and they were sitting like that for a while, before one of them spoke again.  
"...one day you ask me to get the fuck out, and next week 'm hearin' you died..." Jesse mumbled against Gabriel's shoulder, his words making his dad's embrace tighter before he parted to look at Jesse. "'m... Not angry... I mean, kinda. I just wanna know what happen'.  
Gabriel closed his eyes as he tried to not let the memories take control of his emotions, as he felt already his shoulder dissolving with him being distressed.  
"I... Guess I'm going to start from the beginning.  
I... You know why I asked you to leave, there was something wrong. Those orders... Jack didn't know shit about them. He was not being informed of anything, he was beining to become only their display pet. And I fucking told him... I told him we need to be more careful. That we cannot trust anyone. But he... Didn't listen.  
So I tried to figure out this whole thing on my own... I realized that Talon might be bigger than any of us thought at the time.  
But it was too late for that.  
It's... Jack called me to his office to talk. He was ordered to. It was a trap. We fought, he accuses me of things we didn't do and... And before I knew the explosion happened."  
He paused to look at Jesse's expression who was looking down with teary eyes. "If you wouldn't make me run..." He paused , changing his mind as he looked back at Gabe asking quietly. "Then how are you a-"  
"I'm dead, Jesse." The voice made the boy flinch as he lowered his eyes again. "As to my state..." Gabriel's eyes narrowed and the growl overtook his voice again. "Some Swiss doctor seems to like playing God and not think about consequences. Run afterwards.  
This... Is a mix of SEP, what Ziegler did to me, and Moira's experiment- oh come on, don't look at me this way. We talked about that already it's not like this is her fault. She asked my permission unlike Ziegler."  
"You still know my opinion on her..." Jesse mumbled as he curled up and for the moment they both went silent. "What about... Talon... I..." The cowboy shook and bit on his lower lip. "You're... Not a mindless killer. You're not a Reaper everyone in news are talking about."  
Gabriel felt silent and stared at his clawed hands for a moment. "I wonder about that one... But I guess you're right in some way. I knew you'd see that... I am working with Talon. They just don't know yet I'm using them to find information. And when I won't need them anymore... I'm gonna make them pay for Switzerland."  
The silence fell through once again before Jesse looked at Gabriel with a look he knew way too much. The one filled with unquestioning loyalty. The one that made it clear that Jesse would follow him even to hell.  
Gabriel hated that look.  
"You're not joining me, McCree." Gabriel stood up before Jesse as much as opened his mouth.  
"What, why?! You cannot do this alone!" Jesse protested and Gabriel huffed.  
"I'm not alone. How the hell did you think I got in time there? How the heck do you think I knew you're in no shape to fight because of last night in bar?"  
The realization made Jesse's eyes widen as he stared at Gabe. "Sombra..."  
Gabe nodded and crossed the arms on his chest. "I'm staying here with you until your wound heals. And I'm gonna leave."  
"I thought you promised you won't leave me alone..." Jesse said weakly, and kind of regretted the words immediately as he watched the stern expression on Gabriel's face crumble and change to the one of guilt.  
"Oh, Jess. You know it's not like this... I cannot take you there... Sombra is... She came to Talon on her own. But I wouldn't live with myself if I would bring you to this hell... Again."  
Jesse's shoulder tensed, he wanted to argue more but before he could say anything Gabriel thrown something at him. When he caught it he realized that it was a comm device.  
" Sombra made those. There's no way of hacking into them because of her protection and it has signal anywhere, even in New Mexico's desert. If... If you'll need to see me, just call me and I'll come no matter what. Just call me whenever you'll need." Gabriel paused, making Jesse look back at him once again. "...You won't be alone, Jesse. Never again."  
The cowboy stood up wrapping his arms tightly around the other.  
After long years of waiting, finally Jesse felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I thought I will able to hold on romantic content at least to 3rd chapter but it turned out to be impossible. 
> 
> I decided to have the format of going back in time and kind of explaining of why Jesse and Gabe say certain stuff now, because of something that happened in past.

The lights flickered in the corridors, the air was filled with dust and moist, the smell of the room that hasn't gotten any fresh air for years, the smell of the basements.  
The smell of the prison.  
The grey walls stretching to the end with a doors by each side, the weak yellowish lights that flickered making your eyes squint and leaving you on the edge.  
It wasn't a five star hotel, it's a prison for those who await a life sentence. Or death.  
During the war the death sentences came back in the whole United States, and even more countries around the world. It was war after all. No one cared about morality when your own life was in danger.  
However with most of the prisons being locked with the electronics, with the God AI being out in the open, able to access everything - prisons weren't secure anymore. More old fashioned prisons like this one in New Mexico's were reopened. However with the war, everyone looses their morality. With government being busy it was almost easy to get away with a crime. The crime rates went up and thus the place in prisons slowly were filled to the maximum. There was needed a new way of dealing with criminals.  
It's been a while since the omnic crisis ended however no one cared enough to change something about a law.  
Deadlock Gang will be one of the lucky ones to get executed immediately. Gabriel's job was to go ask them some question but not bother too much. They've caught their cargo and most of the members were either dead or in those cells. They've got already what they wanted.  
It was long day for Gabriel, the one with prisoners spitting at him, throwing curses and yelling as they realized that they're not going to the nice, comfy prison. Almost as even the scariest of gangsters fear the death.  
Commander Reyes stood in the front of the last door, the last prisoner to see. He flickered through the file in his hand, the information they've got on this guy.  
Name, empty. Age, empty. Date of birth, empty. The file was empty almost completely except of the brief visual description of whoever was behind the door and small note.  
Killed: 6, injured: 12.  
Gabriel reread the sentence once again before he fully understood it. The guy that was responsible for the casualties of his own fucking team was behind the door?  
He was able to shot 18 of the best soldiers in the whole world?  
He killed Gabriel's soldiers?  
Reyes saw red before he closed his eyes and rubbed at his face. It didn't matter. This guy is gonna get what he deserves. Gabriel just gotta ask him a few questions and leave him be. Easy. Keep it not personal.  
He reached out, opened the door and entered the room. His eyes met the prisoner's and he froze.  
The cowboy hat has been laying tilted on the head, and underneath it on his forehead fell the mess of brown hair. His skin was dirty, blood and mud smeared all over him, his clothes seem to be torn in some places.  
The brown big eyes were staring at him, empty and neutral but the dried tear tracks on his cheeks spoke enough to know - he was terrified.  
Gabriel felt his chest squeeze painfully and he couldn't breath.  
The person that killed 6 members of his division was just a damn kid?  
He couldn't be more than 16 year old... Gods, he must be only like 5 year older than Fareeha.  
"'m I some circus freak to ya?" The prisoner growled, though his voice was kind of squeaky and not fully mature yet. "What'cha staring at?"  
Gabriel closed the door behind him with low thud and walked to the chair in front of the boy. The fact that the boy flinched and his shoulder dropped, the fear showing once again in those big brown eyes did not escape Gabriel.  
"How old are you?" It was a command, not a question. Gabriel did not sit on the chair yet watching the boy with crossed arms on his chest.  
It's just another part of his job. He might be wrong, maybe the 'kid' just looks so immature. He's going to disappear the moment Gabe will leave those door again, and no one will even now.  
This thought... Made Gabriel felt nauseous and he prayed for this to be some awful fucking dream.  
"I-" The boy hesitated his eyes flickering down. "'m 21."  
The hands that slammed down on the table made him jump and shake, and Gabriel had to push down the guilt in his chest as he glared at the boy.  
"How. Old. Are. You."  
"...17, sir..."  
Reyes finally dropped at the chair, knowing those brown terrified eyes were watching him. He rubbed at his forehead before looking back at the boy.  
"What the hell you were doing with Deadlock, kid?"  
"'m not a kid!" The boy protested frowning and glaring. It was almost as if see the switch flip as he turned from terrified kid to the angry little gangster. And for such a dumb reason like naming him a kid. He was really just a damn teen. "And it's not your damn problem."  
"You're right - it's not. I can simply walk through that door and leave you with the rest of your buddies for the death sentence that you'll face tomorrow!"  
Gabriel almost regretted the words as they escaped him, watching all the bravado that kid had left disappear making him sob as he curled up in the chair he was tied to.  
Reyes closed his eyes leaving a shuddered breath. For fucks sake. It was too much. "So?"  
"...just wanted to survive..." The kid mumbled, the tears falling now freely down his cheeks.  
Gabriel watched him for a moment before speaking again, his voice much softer and quieter than before. "...and your parents?"  
The shake of the head he got in return was enough of the answer. An orphan, left with no family in New Mexico. Left with no options. Deadlock coming along with a simple offer - food for every successful ride.  
"...I'm Gabriel Reyes."  
The kid's sobbing paused a little as he raised his head, the childish curiosity winning over any other emotions going in the head of his. "'The' Reyes?"  
That made Gabriel's lips quirk a little bit. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison names were as known names in USA now as the one of the first presidents.  
"The." He nodded watching as Jesse frowned his head dropping once again.  
"...Jesse." he mumbled so quietly that Gabriel almost missed it. "I'm Jesse McCree."  
"A fitting name for a cowboy." Gabriel mumbled, and those simple words made Jesse's head snap up the eyes lighting up as the smile formed on the others face. Forgetting that he was in a prison, waiting for death. Or maybe not even caring. Just with one good word the kid looked as if he was given the whole world to himself.  
"You betcha!"  
Gabriel was fucked.  
And surely not letting the kid die.  
_________  
It's been almost a week since their first talk. All Jesse's comrades were dead, and he was still sitting in the same chair. Today, hopefully it will change.  
Gabriel walked into the room with one of his agents by his side. Jesse's eyes flickered before two of them, turning terrified as he thought that it finally came time for him.  
The agent however silently moved behind him and took off the cuffs on Jesse's wrists before leaving him alone with Gabriel, who dropped some papers on desk.  
"...what are you doin'?" Jesse said carefully though his voice had the traces of anger and impatience. "'m not in mood to play more of ya games."  
"I agree." Gabriel said before sitting down on the chair and looking at the kid with a stern look. "Jesse McCree, I want you to join Blackwatch."  
"Bla- what? Like... Overwatch?"  
"Kind of. We're a covert ops. We're doing the hard work. And most importantly I'm leading it myself. And I choose my own agents. So I'm asking if you want join."  
Jesse was silent for a while.  
"The other option is death, right?" Gabriel nodded trying to not think about how the only options he has to offer to the kid is death or death. One sooner, one later, but in the end he doesn't help the kid at all.  
"...and I won't be  
innocent people?"  
Gabriel felt his throat tightened and he felt his fist clench to prevent them from shaking. Oh, this poor, poor kid.  
"As long as I am around then no."  
Jesse looked at him determination showing in those brown, fearful eyes. "Then I'm in, boss."  
___________  
The documents were quickly taken care of, Jesse leaving the prison in the hours after the agreement and now... And now came the worse part.  
They had go to Overwatch HQ.  
Get Jesse officially into Blackwatch records and meet him with agents who only a few years ago had to bury their comrades killed by the kid.  
However Gabriel trusted them, he knew they're intelligent enough to realize that if he's with Gabe then there's something more to the kid than any of them noticed before. No one dared to question Reyes' recruitment techniques. He's the man that lead 5 man squad and successfully ended the biggest war in human history. No one was able to tell him what to do... Well maybe except the person that has been his right hand during that time.  
The moment they were back at Swiss base, with Jesse looking around curiously, with them gaining a lot of attention and looks thrown they way - Gabriel's comm beeped.  
"Welcome back, commander." Athena's artificial voice spoke right into his ear as he moved through the hallways with a cowboy following him right behind. "I was ordered to inform you that Commander Morrison asks for your presence in his office. And to answer your question - he was informed and his life signals show obvious distress."  
"Well, thank you for good news from the start."  
"You're welcome." The AI replied before cutting off, leaving Gabriel sighing. Now he had bigger problems at hand than taking care of sulking Jack.  
Gabe looked over his shoulder to make sure the kid was still following him. "It's late here and I know you're not tired but you should try to get some sleep." In USA it's only afternoon while here it's an evening already. And well, not like they can do anything before he talks with Jack.  
So they moved in the direction of Blackwatch quarters with Jesse asking bunch of childish questions (most of them regarding Athena when Gabriel said that the pad next to the door was in order for her to have control to all the rooms).  
They walked together with Gabriel smiling softly at the obvious excitement but nervousness in Jesse.  
His eyes though spotted the golden blonde hair at the end of corridor and he cursed quietly as those piercing blue eyes found him.  
"Gabriel. Reyes." Jack huffed, the growl tinting his words as he quickly headed towards them. Gabriel saw the Jesse tense and drop his head, his shaking hands fisting the dirty fabric of his shirt.  
"What's up, Jackie?" Gabriel asked with a smile trying to keep the mood light but it seemed that his commander wasn't taking any of that.  
His frown deepened as he looked between Jesse and Gabe before growling out. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Did you fucking knew I was on the phone with FBI and USA government for past hours because you thought it's good idea to recruit a fucking criminal?!"  
Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he watched the outburst. "Jack. Later." His eyes flickered to Jesse who looked as if he was about to run away just to get away from the yelling.  
Jack looked closer at the kid by Gabriel's side and Reyes had to hide a smile as he watched the man he loved melt any anger in him as he watched a kid. Jack could give him any complaints about making his job harder, but Gabriel knew that he'd make the same exact choice Gabe did.  
"...my office. Later. When you get him into his room." Jack huffed still trying to be pouting but they both knew better.  
The rest of the walk they passed in silence until Jesse spoke again.  
"...am I a problem, boss?"  
Gabriel quickly turned around and looked at the boy with a surprise. Jesse was looking down sadness in his eyes and he watched Gabe carefully. Almost as if he awaited for something. Almost as if he was getting ready for Gabriel to be angry with him.  
"Of course not! Jesse-" Gabriel sighed before kneeling down to look into kids eyes. "You're a member of Blackwatch now. You're a member of the team. Jack was pouting but he's not truly mad."  
Jesse looked at him confused, not really understanding him. After all the kid never fully understood the term 'team'. His last team would kill him him the moment he'd stop being useful to him.  
Gabriel sighed and stood up opening the doors. The bedroom beside them want anything special. A normal, single bed a closet in the corner, door to private bathroom, that they as Blackwatch agents were lucky to have. They weren't that many of them anyway so at least they could make it comfortable.  
Jesse and Gabriel walked inside and Jesse's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. "...Its all mine?"  
"Yup. Not much space really but I hope you don't mind." Gabriel mumbled looking at Jesse.  
"I- I haven't had my own bed for..." Jesse cut off looking around the room, missing the sadness in Gabriel's eyes.  
"Alright. Make yourself comfortable and try to sleep. Athena will woke you up at 5 am." Gabriel mumbled and turned around. "Oh, and Jesse..."  
Jesse looked at him, meeting the soft smile. "You're not alone anymore, and you'll never be again. I promise."  
The door closed behind him hiding the sight of Jesse crying, from relief and happiness.  
Gabriel sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he headed to Morrison's office. Guess he gotta take care of sulking boyfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short update today I'm sorry!  
> Just some questions finally being answered. And some quality family fluff. That finish with angst.

The reddish light of sunset filtered through the dirty curtains of a motel in some small town somewhere in Nevada. The motel room stink of the dirt, sweat and blood but it didn't really matter to him. It was one of the places that cared more about are you able to pay them than if you're a criminal.  
Jesse sighed as he stood up from hard bed going to leave the room before he stopped in his steps and turned around. He almost forget the most important thing. Grabbing the comm that laid next to his bed he smiled softly.   
It was silent for hours now but it didn't stop him from looking through last messages. The messages from Gabriel, that soaked with worry as the other men send countless messages all in kinds of like "Where are you? Have you eaten today? Are you injured? Don't stay up too late." Jesse couldn't help but laugh when he got last time and hold on off his cheeky response on how he isn't 17 year old anymore.  
It was actually... More nice than annoying. For the first time since Switzerland he felt again that he has to live for someone, that his well being makes someone happy.  
He pushed the comm into his pocket and left the room with a little bit better mood already. Won't stop him from going to the bar. He moved through the back alleys but after cornering one he felt himself collide with something and a pressure on his nose. His brown eyes flickered down to see a finger with wires finished with purple nail polish, and as he looked back up he was met with a cheeky smile from Sombra.  
"Boop."  
The panic that rose in his chest quickly disappeared just like the hand off his rifle, as he wrapped his arms around her in tight hug.   
She shook in his grip as she returned the hug with as much of strength as he did. "It's good to see you too, little brother~"  
"Little?" Jesse squinted at her. "In what way y're bigger than me, you lil devil." He huffed, not even surprised if the new term she decided to call him.   
It's been 2 months since he saw Gabriel and Sombra, and well since he knew Gabriel was... Reaper for the first time. And damn, he missed them already. Obviously they called and texted him but seeing his weird little sister again was way better than getting called.  
Speaking of which...  
He saw the smoke with the corner of his eyes but before he could do something about it his hat was pushed over his eyes as the heavy head rested on his head in the familiar gesture.  
"Guess you found the ingrate first."  
The growl with the affection tone to it made Jesse grin widely as he spun around wrapping his arms around the man. The amused chuckle left Gabriel as he returned the hug humming softly.  
"It's good to see you too, Mijo."  
Jesse nuzzled into the soft fabric of others coat, the smell of death surrounding him, and making him feel safe. Guess it was a weird thing to get used to, huh.   
"Come on... Maybe instead of getting drunk in some bar you could spend some time with us."  
_______  
They finally got to Sombra and Gabriel's hideout, with Sombra and Jesse bickering playfully the whole way especially when Gabriel sighed something about ingrates.  
When they arrived there first thing Sombra did was jump to the counter and pull out bottle of tequila. It meet a stern look from Gabriel but he finally just sighed and mumbled.   
"Just one. You both had enough of this already."  
Soon the three of them sat on the couch, with Gabriel out of his mask or coat, now sitting in a simple hoodie.  
"So, what y're even doin' here?"  
Sombra smirked waving her hand in lazy gesture as she sipped on the booze. "Talon wanted to find some USA government facility that could have some weaponry and stuff. We found it, got information on security...  
And when he found out you're nearby he couldn't help himself."  
Sombra finished by poking teasingly at Gabriel's side, making him squint and lean away from the touch. "I recall you annoying me about how we've gotta meet Jesse..."  
"Yeah, and only because you would pout if we wouldn't!"  
Jesse grinned watching both of them, the warmth filling him. There were people that cared for him after all...

As Sombra and Gabriel bickered he got himself another glass of the booze and tilted his head. "Don't ya wanna it too, boss? 'thought you liked tequila."  
Gabriel paused and looked at Jesse with those dull red eyes of his as he raised eyebrow. "You know I can't get drunk... And with the whole dying thing I cannot... Taste anything anyway."  
Jesse deflated immediately looking down. "'m sorry."  
He heard the huff of chuckle and a hand pressed against his shoulder. "There's nothing for. I don't need booze to enjoy some quality time with my ingrate kids."  
Both of them launched themselves at him after saying that and Gabriel chuckled as they burried them with their bodies. If he'd breath at all he'd surely have problems to do so. "Damn, you're heavy, you ingrates - get off."  
"Wait, wait I gotta take a picture of us!"  
"Sombra, don't you dare-"  
Jesse and Sombra ignored him as they posed to the selfie of both of them suffocating Gabriel with cuddles.  
"Ehhh... What I have you with you damn ingrates..." Gabriel sighed moving his hand ruffling Jesse's hair gently.   
_____  
A bottle of tequila later Jesse was leaning against Gabriel's shoulder. "...I miss'em..." He mumbled quietly gaining attention both of Sombra and Gabriel who looked at him confused.  
"...It's been years since I heard anythin' from Genji, Lena... I know 'reeha's around because she's big in this whole Security whatever... I dunno if Rein or Torb are still around... And Jack and Ana are gone..." He mumbled and after a moment of silence he looked up to see Gabriel and Sombra staring at him with somehow pitiful expression on their faces. "... what?"  
Jesse frowned confused and he was even more confused when Sombra looked at Gabriel pointedly.  
Gabriel took a deep breath before speaking. "Jess... They're not dead. Jack survived the explosion. Ana survived as well."  
It took some time to process the information and Jesse stood up from the couch clenching his fists. "WHAT."  
Gabriel watched him the sadness in those red dead eyes as he lifted his hand and took McCree's wrist gently, trying to guide him to sit back. "Jesse..."  
"Wha' do you mean they're alive?! How they survived?! Even- even you died! I was on Jack's damn funeral!"   
"He survived... He's known as Soldier: 76, now." Gabriel said quietly watching tears fill Jesse's eyes.  
"And... Ana?"   
Reyes shook his head silently as he looked down his fists clenching as well. "Believe me, I'm as confused as you are... It seems... That she wasn't dead from the beginning. She just... Left."  
Jesse watched him his heart torn, the small part of him tried to be happy that those two are alive and are well but bigger part... He remembered Ana, that was like a mother to him, he remembered Jack who well... Maybe was not a father but he was someone alright. In those good days where Jack praised him and smiled and when they were having fun and telling stories during their Halloween parties...  
It was sunny day when they were informed of Ana going MIA. Of how Jack returned without her, without even a body to bury. He remembered spending the whole night with Fareeha as she cried and trashed in his hold as through tears she was crying out for her mother. He remembered Rein who came back from his retirement and how devastated to loose his dearest friend he's been with since it seemed forever now.  
"But..." Jesse felt himself shake. "They just left us like tha'? Lena, Rein, Torb, Fareeha... You... You died. But they just... I thought... We were supposed to be a family..."   
Gabriel raised from his seat pulling his son into a hug. "Mijo... My poor... I'm sorry."   
"Y-you came fer me... Seems... They didn't care 'nough fer me to do the same..."  
Gabriel felt his heart shatter and his arms wrapped tighter around him, and he watched as Sombra silently walked in behind to hug Jesse as well.  
Jesse struggled with a want to just turn around and leave, scared of showing so many emotions but... But it was them. It was a family that had actually care about him, they were the one that found him when they needed to, simply because Gabriel promised he would. Even after the fact that he died, he was still here with Jesse. For Jesse.  
It took some moments before Jesse calmed down enough for them to drag him back to couch and Gabriel put his hands on his cheek, wipping off tears with his thumbs.  
"Jesse... I... You're my son. Even if there's no one else, I'm going to find you and protect you when you need it the most. You and Sombra are the only people I have left after all..."  
The tear filled brown eyes looked up and Jesse hugged Gabriel so tightly that the other man grunted in the pain.   
"I love you, Dad..."  
Gabriel stiffened for a moment before he smiled sadly. "I love you too, Jess..."  
___  
The sun rose over the desert and the blue eyes watched the air warm with his every breath. He heard the light footsteps behind him but didn't even react waiting for his companion to sit beside him. He absentmindedly took the cup of tea she offered.   
"...what's on your mind, Jack?"  
"Nothing important. Nothing regarding our mission." The gruff voice came out of him as he sipped on the hot beverage ignoring how it burned his throat.   
"Jack." Ana huffed looking at him pointedly and he sighed.  
"Just... Thinking. About the people we left behind. But it doesn't matter. Our mission here is more important."  
Ana looked back to the sunset, smiling sadly. "It is. However... What if we complete our mission... What then, Jack?"  
To that he did not have an answer. After all they both knew he never excepts to live long enough to finish it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for no chapters for longer while. This one is also kind of short and uh...
> 
> Trigger warning: abuse
> 
> Aka Jesse goes to medical for check up

The room drowned in the darkness, but with Gabriel used to it nothing stopped him from watching the other. Jack laying next to him, the muscled arms wrapped tightly around Gabe's waist, keeping him close. The eyes opened and he met those blue like cloudless sky eyes. Filled with warmth.   
It made his heart flutter and with how close the other has been, and with the fact that Gabriel could feel others heart beat hard against his chest, made him realize that Jack probably felt it.  
As if the soft smile on his face wouldn't tell him enough.   
He leaned down, and the kiss connected them, unlike the one from only a while ago, this one was soft and full of love. They didn't need to hurry. They had all the time in life to be with each other. Or that's how they felt.   
"...why him, Gabe?" Jack mumbled when they parted. His blue eyes filling with curiosity but not anger as they were when Gabriel arrived with a kid.   
"...Jesse is talented, he'd be a great asset to the team, Ja-"  
"Gabriel." The other interrupted him mid sentence, with patient but knowing voice. Gods, he knew him too well, didn't he. "Why you recruited him?"  
His head dropped, as he nuzzled against others neck, inhaling the sweet scent, Jack's scent of aftershave, of him...   
"...I couldn't just leave a kid... He made just a few bad choices, but he's not evil... I got my chance as a kid, I could choose like Jesse but I choose military. And it led me to you. He deserves a second chance too."   
Jack's hand moved to Gabriel's shoulders rubbing the sore muscles there, making the younger man gasp and relax even more in the others embrace. The chuckle he heard in his ear made him blush and smile softly until he heard the words. "Just admit you're a big softie~."  
"How dare you Morrison."   
The chuckle was all his reply, but well with him tickling his boyfriend's sides it wasn't surprising.   
_______________________  
Some days later, everyone in the base was already used that when they see the big, scary Blackwatch commander pass, a skinny kid, clutching to the ridiculous cowboy hat on his head, hurried right behind him.   
"Hey, boss."  
"Hm?"   
"Where we goin'?"  
Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Jesse who tried to keep neutral face but the insecurity and confusion was showing in those big puppy eyes. Of course the kid would realize that the route they're taking is not the usual route to the training facility they spent most of their time in since they came.  
"Medical. You're getting checked."  
Gabriel mumbled and he looked straight ahead again, trying to ignore how he noticed the kid tensing immediately and paling. "...do we have to, sir?"  
"Yup."  
When they arrived, he entered knowing that Angie was already waiting for them. He turned to see in time the surprise and confusion painting on Jesse's face as he eyed the doctor.  
Angela raised her head, tucking some messy hair locks behind her ear. The dark circles under her eyes were visible even with her trying to mask it with make up. She smiled seeing who it was, though Gabriel clearly saw it being tense and forced. "Commander. Welcome." The seventeen years old girl watched two of them warily.   
"You know, Angie, I think I'm in no place at all to lecture doctors about their health, but I think you might want to try get some more hours of sleep." Gabriel mumbled before dropping down on the bench by one of the walls. Jesse was looking anxiously at the floor his fists clenching on the fabric of his shirt.  
"I know, Commander. Thank you for your concern." She mumbled before standing up, looking at Jesse, her lips tightening into thin line as she tried her best to mask her opinions or feelings. Gabriel watched it, with no surprise but still feeling a bit of...   
The two were the same age, the two has lost everything they had, both end up in the same room, but one in such young age has gotten anything that could dream of while the other... Still had nothing or no one that would care of him. Only hate of people that judged him for the choices he had to make to survive.  
Gabriel turned them down lost in his own thoughts until Jesse after longer moment complied to Angie's orders and took off his clothes leaving him in underwear.   
Somehow in seconds Gabriel felt as if he was suffocating, invisible force clenching his throat. As he panicked looked from the scars back at Jesse's face that was somehow unreadable all of sudden. Gabriel's hands clenched on his arms as he forced his breath to calm, before any of them noticed. Angela seemed way better on hiding her reaction.  
The scars after gun wounds or cuts were nothing surprising to see on Jesse's skin, even if their existence still created dull pain in Gabriel's chest (seventeen years old, for fucks sake). The signs of underweight only added to his anxiety but weren't the biggest reason for it.   
The signs of abuse, that you could almost mistake for the scars from battles if only Gabriel wouldn't be so familiar with them (his facial scars ached at the memory he wished away).   
What caught his attention the most were the scars around his ankles. Almost unimportant in the comparison to the others, slightly visible if it wasn't for the fact that the wounds on those ankles have been torn open many, many times in the past, and they never had a chance to heal cleanly. The marks that cuffs left but the one that should vanish quickly. For cuffs to leave such a visible scars it meant that Jesse has been cuffed many, many times. For Deadlock to cuff his legs it meant they weren't scared of him fighting back... They were scared he might try run away.   
Did he got them when he was still fairly young, when he still didn't accept his situation completly and they were scared he might run?   
Or were they given much later, when he proved useful, but he also has seen much... Way too much of what Deadlock has been doing?  
Gabriel closed his eyes at the thin, pale scars on the kid's thighs, trying to convince himself that they weren't what he thought. Convince himself that those might be another scars left by Deadlock members and not Jesse himself.  
Suddenly he got the anxious expression on kids face. Suddenly he felt as anxious as the kid has been before they entered.   
"...hmm... I think we're done here."   
Angela's voice cut him out of his thinking and made him look at her. "...alright. Thanks, Angie." He mumbled and standing up, watching as Jesse put on last clothes on him and look at Gabriel confused and questioning.   
"...let's go, kid."   
The walk back to the training facility they spent in unnatural and tense silence, with Gabriel burried deep in his thoughts.   
They finally stopped nearby training facility and with them being alone Gabriel turned around to Jesse sighing heavily. "Jesse..."  
"Am I in trouble, sir?" The kid asked as soon as the other turned to him, trying to stay neutral but he was literally shaking out of fear.  
"What? No, of course not..." Gabriel mumbled surprised, seeing the other ease a little bit but still look uncertain and almost excepting Gabriel to be angry with him. The other cursed in his mind, feeling his chest tighten.   
"Jesse. Look at me." He said quietly and waited for the kid to raise his eyes on him.   
"...They didn't like my scars. They told me to hide them." Jesse mumbled quietly in shaky voice.  
Gabriel reached out pulling the other into a hug, and waited a few moments before Jesse's tense body relaxed in his grip. "Jesse... You're not deadlock anymore. I promise you, no one will punish you here for getting hurt. I will be worried... But I won't be angry."  
When Gabriel pulled away he has noticed that the fear melted away from kid's eyes but was replaced with confusion instead.  
"You're not a prisoner, kid, you're a part of the team. I won't let anyone hurt you like this again."  
The skinny arms wrapped around Gabriel, and broken sob left the kid. Gabriel closed his eyes letting Jesse throw everything from himself, thinking how he's going to protect this boy. No matter what, he will make sure that he will never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> So like. It's my first fic ever so hope you guys will like it.


End file.
